Medical treatment tools that include a flexible insert portion to be inserted into a human body and an inflatable body provided on an outer circumference of the insert portion have been typically known (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).
The medical treatment tool disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a shaft having a flexible joint portion (flexing portion) provided at an end thereof, an inflatable body provided on an outer circumference of the joint portion, and a channel provided along the shaft to be in communication with the inflatable body. The inflatable body is inflatable in a radial direction of the insert portion by a fluid introduced into the inflatable body through the channel.